With the rapid development of display technology, touch devices have gradually spread over people's lives. It is a common design to form a touch display device by combining a touch structure for achieving a touch function and a display panel for achieving a display function.
For instance, the display panel includes an array substrate and an opposite substrate which are arranged opposite to each other. For instance, structures such as a pixel array, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array, gate lines and data lines may be on the array substrate. Taking an array substrate provided with a common electrode layer as an example, the common electrode layer may be utilized to form a plurality of touch electrodes of a touch structure. In the use process, for instance, the array substrate may be driven by time-sharing driving mode, namely: applying touch signals respectively to the touch electrodes to achieve the touch function in a touch period, and applying common electrode signals respectively to the touch electrodes to achieve the display function in a display period.